


Activate

by gracerene



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Difference, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom James Sirius Potter, Community: hp_nextgen_fest, Cross-Generation Relationship, First Time, HP Next Gen Fest 2018, Harry Potter Next Generation, Kissing, M/M, Malfoy Manor, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega James Sirius Potter, Omega Verse, POV Draco Malfoy, Post-Hogwarts, Potions, Potions Master Draco Malfoy, Quidditch Player James Sirius Potter, Rimming, Romance, Self-Lubrication, Top Draco Malfoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-08-06 00:03:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16377608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gracerene/pseuds/gracerene
Summary: Draco always figured he was a common Beta, and though he may have had childhood dreams of presenting as an Alpha, after forty years of living he's made his peace with his lot in life. He had a loving relationship with his late Beta wife, has an amazing son, and his work at his Apothecary and Potions shop keeps him occupied. Draco has a very pleasant life indeed, until one day his son drags James Sirius Potter into his life and everything gets turned on its head.





	Activate

**Author's Note:**

> I don't think this is quite as gritty/angsty as what you had in mind dear prompter, but this is what came out when I started writing! There's not nearly enough a/b/o in this fandom, and I had fun adding one more fic to the mix. :) Thanks muchly to my betas!
> 
> Written for the 2018 HP Next Gen Fest!

"You have to help him, Dad."

Scorpius's voice was earnest and filled with conviction as he stared Draco down. He was so passionate and caring, this son of his. Draco knew Scorpius sometimes struggled in Slytherin, and Draco often found himself wondering if the house was really the best fit for him. Despite Draco's best attempts to maintain his distaste for all things Potter, he couldn't help but be grateful for Albus's presence in his son's life. He'd been surprised to hear one of Potter's children had sorted Slytherin, but he was glad for it. Draco was certain Albus's friendship with his son had been what allowed Scorpius to maintain his brightness, that endless faith in humanity that Draco didn't share and couldn't quite understand. He'd grown used to Albus by now, but Albus wasn't the Potter currently sitting silently next to Scorpius, and Draco couldn't deny that he was intrigued.

"Help who with _what_ exactly?"

Draco, of course, was perfectly aware of who James Sirius Potter was. He'd not had many opportunities to see or speak to the boy—young man, now—before, but his face had been plastered across just about every paper in the country last week when it had been announced he'd signed on to play Beater for the Appleby Arrows. Draco had been taken off guard when he'd seen the articles, first by the thought that somebody his age had a child who had already left Hogwarts and was working a career of their own—surely he wasn't _that_ old?—and then by the mildly disturbing thought that the Potter-Weasley genes had somehow combined into something quite aesthetically pleasing in young James. The thought was fleeting, and Draco had never been the sort to punish himself for an innocent appreciation of the human form, but the fact that he'd been admiring _Potter's son_ had been enough to put him off kilter for the rest of the day. Which made the fact that said son was now sitting in front of him not even a week later more than a little disconcerting.

"You know who James is," Scorpius said with a huff and a dramatic roll of his eyes. "And he needs your help with a potion. I told him you're the best there is, and that you can be...discreet."

Draco's suppressed an eyeroll of his own. He'd been worried about something like this ever since Scorpius had gone off to school. Draco supposed he should be grateful Scorpius wasn't here for himself. "If he's knocked up some poor unfortunate soul, the Morning After Potions are readily available out front. You hardly need to be so cloak and dagger about it."

James let out a snort at that, the first sound he'd made so far. Draco glanced over at him, his eyes narrowing at James's obvious amusement at Draco's assumption. "I take it that's not it, then?"

"No," Scorpius answered for him, his lips twisting into a wry smile. "You see, _James_ is more likely to be the one who ends up pregnant."

Draco's brow furrowed. Only biological females or Omegas of any gender could end up pregnant, and as far as Draco was aware, James was neither. He turned to look at James, who flushed scarlet and glanced away, fiddling with the hem of his shirt. 

"Are you not able to speak for yourself, James?" Draco asked, a bit sharper than he'd intended. He'd grown tired of all this dancing around the subject at hand. "You've apparently come here to ask for a favour, but so far you've let Scorpius do all the talking for you."

James turned to look at him, determination flashing in his eyes. "Yeah, I can speak," he said insolently. "Scorp here just thought you'd be more...accommodating if he led the charge." He gave Scorpius a fairly pointed glare. "Which he was clearly mistaken about."

 

"Clearly," Draco said drily. "So why don't you get to the point and tell me what you want."

He took a deep breath. "I'm an Omega." 

" _Oh_." Interesting. All the papers had listed James as a Beta when his contract with the Arrows had been announced, and judging by the secrecy of this meeting, that was no accident. Omega Rights groups had gained a lot of ground for Omegas over the past twenty years, but there were still certain areas where the bias was more difficult to overcome. Area such as professional Quidditch, for example. James request suddenly became obvious.

"You need me to brew a Suppressant Potion for you." James nodded sharply, and Draco continued, "Why can't you continue to work with whoever was brewing it for you before? You've had to have been taking it for a year at least."

"Obviously you know how delicate the process is, and how certain parts of the brewing require my direct involvement," James replied. "The Potions Professor at Hogwarts has been making it for me since I presented, which worked out fine while I was still in school, but now that I've left…" James trailed off, grimacing. "It's a lot harder for me to arrange to go up to Scotland every month, and much more conspicuous. Somebody's bound to notice eventually, and they'll start asking questions as to why I'm hanging around Hogwarts."

"I suppose that's true enough."

"It's not like the potion's illegal," James continued. "But since it needs to be customised, I can't just grab it off the shelf." He lifted his chin and stared into Draco's eyes. "I'm not ashamed of being an Omega, but I just got my break with the Arrows. I don't want to risk them booting me if word gets out."

"I still think you're overreacting," Scorpius cut in. "Surely the Arrows wouldn't be so stupid? They'd have every Omega Rights group in the country own their throat."

James and Draco exchanged a look that clearly said they were, surprisingly, on the same page. Draco loved his son dearly, but he was too much of an idealist. "They probably wouldn't do it right away, and certainly not blatantly enough to be accused of discrimination," Draco replied gently. "They'd likely start by assigning James tasks designed to frustrate him, ones that he'd purposefully be set up to fail. Then, when he didn't perform up their unrealistic standards, they'd be able to let him go with the excuse that he wasn't performing at a professional caliber. It'd be obvious to anybody with a brain why he was dismissed, but legally, their arses would be covered."

James's jaw clenched tight. "Exactly. So you see why I need a Potions Master I can trust. One who can keep it off the record and who won't sell me out." He met Draco's eyes again, bold and determined. "Scorpius says you're that person."

Draco pursed his lips. As a Beta, he'd never experienced the kind of discrimination that James was facing due to his presentation. As a _Malfoy_ however, Draco had dealt with his fair share of judgement. Not that those judgements weren't deserved, but he'd seen his son suffer those same consequences, and if there was a potion he could brew for Scorpius to give him a chance to live unencumbered by his last name, by something he had no control over, then there was no doubt in Draco's mind he would take it. He met James's gaze and nodded. Scorpius let out a cheer, and Draco couldn't entirely suppress his smile.

"Yes, James. I'll help you."

~a~b~o~

Suppressing an Omega's presentation—heats, hormones, and their supposedly mouth-watering scent—was no simple task. It might seem straightforward enough—a single potion, ingested monthly—but due to the close link between a wizard's magical core and their biology, the Suppressant Potion had to be custom-brewed for the Omega in question. Beyond the customised ingredients, which included a single strand of the Omega's hair added to every batch, the potion also required the Omega's presence during the last hour of brewing. It was the physical proximity of their magical essence that allowed the potion to properly bond to the Omega's unique magical and biological makeup. Without this last step, the potion's efficacy significantly decreased, with a higher likelihood of partial or complete failure. It was a risk that James was clearly unwilling to take, so Draco was not surprised that James arrived at the Apothecary every month without fail at exactly the time Draco had specified.

The potion didn't require anything of Draco nor James during this last hour, other than their mere presence—James so the potion would bond to him, Draco to monitor that nothing went wrong with the brewing. The first month had been awkward, with James clearly bored and uncomfortable, and Draco completely unsure what to do to rectify the situation—and completely unsure why he even cared about James's comfort in the first place. The second month, Draco had braced himself for more of the same, but apparently James hadn't been as content to resign himself to month after month of stilted conversation. He'd kept up a near-constant stream of chatter during the requisite hour, clearly determined to make the best of the situation. Draco had found himself reluctantly charmed, and he indulged James in his questions and curiosities. 

A year passed, and Draco found himself looking forward to this monthly ritual with an eagerness that was frankly embarrassing for a man of his age. He'd grown to like James, like his energy and his enthusiasm, his cocky smile and his tendency to overshare. James spoke to Draco as if he genuinely enjoyed his company, like there was nobody else he'd rather spend an hour with each month. Draco was captivated, bewitched by the charming young man that affected him so strongly, making his heart pound and his head feel like it was stuffed with cotton. 

In fact, the effects of James's presence on Draco's person only seemed to be growing worse with time. When James finally left the shop each month with a smile for Draco and a potion in his pocket, Draco was filled with a physical sensation of ache and loss that sometimes lasted for days. Draco couldn't ever remember being so affected by another person that his body manifested physical symptoms of his longing. Not even with Astoria, his beloved wife, had he felt so strongly. Draco might have expected that it had something to do with James's Omega nature, but everyone knew Omega pheromones only affected Alphas, and despite Draco's childhood longing to present as an Alpha, his seventeenth birthday had passed without fanfare, confirming he was one of the millions of Betas that made up the bulk of the population.

The unnaturally strong fascination Draco felt towards James was an inconvenience, but he was sure it would fade...eventually. Sometimes, when James turned the full force of his smile on Draco, he found himself wishing James were twenty years older and not the son of Harry Potter, but that was a fantasy and one Draco had no business lingering in. The circumstances weren't going to change, which meant James was thoroughly off limits. Besides, James relied on Draco for his monthly potion, and as much as Draco had come to care for James, he wouldn't want to put that in jeopardy. He doubted somebody so young and vibrant would ever go for someone like Draco anyway, even if Draco sometimes fancied he saw of glimmer of interest in James's eyes when the light caught them just right.

Draco checked his watch for the time. James wasn't due for another twenty minutes, but Draco couldn't shake the persistent tug of anxiety pulling at his insides. It had been there steadily over the past week, ever since James had owled and said he'd be out of town for a match during their regularly scheduled session, and could they move it back a week? Draco had agreed, ignoring the bizarre sense of foreboding that had immediately lodged itself in his breast. He faulted the cold that he'd apparently picked up soon after, a low level fever burning through his body as his skin grew tight and his pulse raced. Draco had actually taken a rare week off of work in an attempt to recover. The symptoms hadn't worsened, but they hadn't improved either, and he resolved to go to St Mungo's tomorrow if there was no change by morning. He should probably be in bed right now, but he knew how important this potion was to James, even more so after delaying for a week, so he'd dragged himself to work and made the necessary preparations.

The bell above the door chimed exactly at eight, announcing James's arrival, and Draco's entire body tensed. He turned, slowly, his eyes widening as they landed on James. James looked...he looked _beautiful_ , better than Draco remembered, even. His skin was a little paler than normal, and his body was trembling. A faint sheen of sweat glistened along his temples, and though a part of Draco registered concern over James's appearance, most of his thoughts were completely preoccupied with how lovely he looked, especially when he licked his lips and looked at Draco with bright hazel eyes. 

"Hello, James," Draco said. Growled, really, his voice a low octave that Draco hadn't even realised he was capable of reaching.

"Hi Draco," James replied. "Sorry I had to reschedule. You look…" He trailed off and blatantly looked Draco up and down, his gaze sending goosebumps erupting across Draco's forearms. Draco felt a flash of self-consciousness, sure that James was noticing his flushed skin and fever-bright eyes—he was hardly at his best—but James just swallowed heavily before continuing, "You look _good_. Have you done something different? To your hair maybe?" He took a step closer, as if unable to help himself, before he seemed to realise what he was doing and halted a few feet away.

Draco shook his head. "No, but thank you. You look...very nice yourself."

James flushed. "Nah, I look like shit." He winced and ran a hand through his hair. "I probably should have warned you before I came over that I'm in pre-heat. I figured it would be fine though, seeing as you're a Beta."

Draco's eyes narrowed as the pieces snapped into place: the shaking, the sweat, James's unbelievable allure. It was strange though, that Draco could sense that last bit. It was only supposed to work on Alphas.

"You know the potion won't work if you've already hit pre-heat," Draco chastised gently. "You'll have to ride out your heat and take the potion afterwards."

James made a face. "Yeah, I know. Uncle Bill's got a cabin out in the woods that I can stay at until it passes."

Something possessive rumbled in Draco's chest, something that told Draco James should be with _him_. He did his best to ignore it. "And do you...I mean…" He cleared his throat.  
"Will you have company?"

James's skin flushed darker. "No. And if it's anything like the last heat I had, it's going to be bloody awful." He grimaced and sighed. "But I don't know any Alphas well enough that I'd trust them not to sell me out. I can handle a couple days on my own. I'm planning on heading there right after this, but I wanted to get the potion ready first so I can take it as soon as I resurface."

"That's…" A wave of dizziness washed over Draco and he gripped the table next to him, white-knuckling it until it passed. When the spots in front of his vision cleared, he saw James looking at him with obvious concern, his body several steps closer than he'd been before. 

"Are you all right?"

Draco flashed James a tired smile. He would have waved away the question, but he wasn't entirely certain the motion wouldn't tip him right over. "I'm fine. I've got a bit of a cold is all. Nothing some sleep won't cure."

James looked at him dubiously but nodded. It wasn't like him to give in so easily, but Draco had a feeling James's pre-heat was keeping him more than occupied. Draco hadn't ever been around an Omega near their heat before, but it seemed like it was advancing quickly; the restless energy and alluring magnetism pulsing out from James grew stronger and stronger by the minute. 

"I'll just go…" James gestured at the chair next to Draco, walking towards his usual seat by the bubbling potion. Draco watched him avidly as he moved, unable to tear his gaze away. He'd always found James attractive, but tonight there was something different about him. Draco didn't think he'd ever seen anybody more beautiful, more perfect. His body swayed towards James, a magnet pulled north, and when James walked past, Draco found himself breathing in deep. The scent hit him like a Blasting Hex, obliterating all rational thought. He'd never smelled anything so amazing in all of his life. Every instinct in him screamed to get closer, to find the source of that delectable scent and never let it go.

"Draco? Oh god, _Draco_." 

The voice tugged at him, so sweet and lovely, pulling him reluctantly from his trance. He blinked, shocked to realise he was no longer leaning against the brewing table. Instead, he was pressing a firm body up against a wall, his nose buried against the soft skin of someone's throat. _James's_ throat. Some part of his rational brain told him he needed to back away, that this wasn't right, but it was hard to think straight with that unbelievable scent winding its way through Draco's nostrils and igniting his blood. He opened his mouth against James's neck and licked a swath along his throat, the taste of his skin almost as good as the smell of him. James shuddered.

"I didn't—I thought—oh, fuck, _Alpha_ ," James moaned, rocking his hips up against Draco's.

The words were a bucket of ice water, clearing Draco's senses long enough for him to push himself away. He stared at James with wide eyes. "What did you call me?"

"I called you Alpha," James said, his eyes luminous and full of awe as he stared back at Draco. He took a deep breath through his nose, and the look of rapture on his face made Draco's already racing heart beat even faster. "You smell _so good_ , Draco." 

Draco shook his head, taking another step back when James moved towards him. "But I'm not an Alpha. I'm a Beta."

"Betas don't smell the way you do," James disagreed. "And they don't react the way you're reacting right now around Omegas in heat." He looked pointedly, hungrily, at Draco's groin. Draco looked down, shocked to realise he was rock hard in his trousers. His cock ached, ached in a way that felt different from simple arousal, deeper somehow. He had a sinking suspicion that if he looked at his prick right now, he'd feel a new firmness at the base, the swell of an unpopped knot. He shook his head again.

"But I never presented," Draco said. "Surely if I was an Alpha I would know it by now? I'm just...I'm sick, that's all." He was over forty for fuck's sake! He'd been married, fathered a child, had had more than his fair share of sex with men and women, Alphas and Betas. He'd even bedded an Omega or two, though never one in heat. Never one even _close_ to their heat.

"It's not unprecedented for the Alpha gene to be triggered by an Omega's heat," James countered. "It's rare, but we learned about it school." He took another step closer. "You know that's what's happening Draco. You've...your scent has got better and better every time I've come to visit, you know. I thought it was just because…" Impossibly, his flush deepend as he paused, before soldiering on. "Because of my crush. But now I think maybe your Alpha gene was reacting to me."

Draco shook his head yet again, but he couldn't deny James's theory wasn't completely implausible. He'd been feeling under the weather for months, the effects always worse immediately following James's visits, as if his body missed his presence like a physical ache. He'd thought it was psychosomatic, but perhaps it hadn't all been in his head after all. Standing here now, every cell in his body vibrating with the need to gather James up in his arms, his brain fuzzy from the scent of James's potent pheromones, Draco had to admit, he wasn't reacting like a Beta. 

He was reacting like an Alpha. And all his instincts were screaming that this Omega, ripe for the taking, was _his_.

"I think…" Draco drew in a deep breath through his mouth, desperately trying not to inhale more of the impossibly good scent in an attempt to keep his mind clear. "I think you might be right, James. Which means you need to go. Now."

"But what about the potion?"

"Come back after your heat. I'll brew a fresh batch and you can take it then."

"Draco…"

"I can't control myself much longer, James," Draco said through gritted teeth. He hated admitting such a weakness, but he'd hate hurting James even more. What he was experiencing now was so far beyond anything he'd ever gone through before, and Draco didn't have the experience to keep himself in check, not around an Omega in heat. 

"Good," James said, stepping forward until his body was just inches away from Draco's. "Maybe I want you to lose control."

"What the fuck are you on about?"

James raised a hand as if to touch Draco, and Draco rumbled out a subsonic growl in warning. James's hand paused in mid-air, his pupils expanding as he swallowed.

"I've never spent a heat with anyone, you know. Like I said, I've never met an Alpha I liked enough, or that I trusted enough. I want to though. I want it so fucking badly, and now…"

"Now _what_?"

James met his gaze and Draco's body leaned forward, responding the call of James's alluring pheromones. "Now _you're_ an Alpha, and you're fit as fuck and I've fancied you for ages and I know you won't sell me out and—" James pressed in those final few inches, ignoring Draco's rumbling chest as he plastering his body against Draco's, never breaking eye contact. "And I want you to spend my heat with me."

Draco's hindbrain thought this was the best idea he'd ever heard, eagerly urging him to take James up on what he was so sweetly offering. Unfortunately, the more logical side of him refused to give in without a fight, reminding Draco that James was half his age, the son of Harry Potter, and that Draco had only just realised he was an Alpha. He had no idea how to control his instincts or reactions. 

"I think that sounds—" 

"Like a great idea," James said firmly, clearly knowing the direction Draco's words were headed, and just as clearly unwilling to let Draco turn him down. "Come on, Draco. I know you want me. Even without all your Alpha instincts urging you to take me, I've seen you watching me this past year."

Draco suppressed a wince but didn't bother denying it. He'd hoped he'd been more subtle than that. "Be that as it may, it doesn't mean that us spending your heat together is a smart idea."

"Fuck smart," James growled, sliding his hands possessively along Draco's hips. "You want me, and I want you, who cares about the rest of it?" He looked up at Draco, those gorgeous green- brown eyes practically glowing in the light of the room. "I know this is all new to you, but you won't hurt me, Draco. Our bodies are made for this. Don't make me spend my heat alone." Draco could feel himself giving in, feel his resolve beginning to crumble, and when James blinked up at him and whispered, " _Please_ ," Draco knew he was done for.

"If we're doing this," Draco began, ignoring James's giddily triumphant smile at his acquiescence, "I'm not taking you to some grotty cabin in the middle of the woods like an animal. We'll go back to the Manor."

"I'm more than okay with that," James breathed. "Can we leave now?" He bit his lip, somehow managing to look simultaneously self-conscious and seductive. "I think it's starting. I'm really...wet."

Draco's brain seemed to shut down for several minutes after that. When he gained awareness again he had James pressed back up against the wall. Their mouths were fused tight, and Draco's hands had curled tight around James's arse as their hips swiveled together. The both of them were panting when Draco finally pulled back, and James's grinned up at him, the expression in his eyes almost worshipful. 

"Take me home and fuck me, Draco."

Draco nodded sharply before pulling back from James, ignoring the sharp ache that the slight separation brought on. He grabbed his wand and doused the flame beneath the potion before banishing the contents—they'd be useless unless James stuck around for the rest of the hour, which clearly wasn't going to happen. Draco would need to brew another batch after James's heat. The one which they were about to spend together. 

Fuck.

It had been ages since those mandatory health classes back at Hogwarts, the ones that taught them all about the different characteristics of the various presentations. He knew the basics, of course, but he'd never spent any time with an Omega in heat before, and he was embarrassed to realise how nervous and unprepared he felt. What if he couldn't properly care for James? What if he missed something critical? What if he couldn't satisfy him, or Draco's knot didn't form? This was a bad idea, a mistake. He should call it off before things got out of hand, before— 

Strong arms slid around his waist from behind, and James's nose nuzzled against the nape of Draco's neck. "Stop overthinking. This is going to be great. It's going to be _amazing_."

Draco shuddered. "Do you—do you need to do anything or get anything before we leave?"

Draco felt James shake his head against his back. "No," he murmured into Draco's shirt. "My heat should last for about three days. I'll need food and stuff, but I'm guessing you have all that at the Manor? I might want to borrow some pants or something for the lulls, but mostly I plan to be naked and in your bed."

" _Salazar_ ," Draco hissed. His cock was so hard it was almost painful, and it was a struggle not to turn around and bend James over his potion's bench right this moment, tear his trousers off and sink inside. James's scent had been growing steadily stronger, until every inhale of breath sent dizzying arousal spiraling through Draco, an endless feedback loop of desire. "We need to leave. Now."

"Side-Along?"

Draco nodded and turned, hugging James close as he attempted to clear his mind long enough to get them to their destination. Somehow, even with James's forehead pressed against his nose, Draco managed to focus, and with a twist and a squeeze, the both of them appeared in the middle of Draco's darkened bedroom. Draco waved his hand and light burst forth, illuminating the room.

"Nice place," James said softly before ghosting a kiss along the underside of Draco's jaw. "I like your bed. Looks comfortable."

"It is," Draco agreed, running his hands down James's back. "You should go see for yourself."

James pulled away and grinned at him before backing slowly towards Draco's large four poster. When the backs of his knees his the edge of the bed, he sat down on the mattress and his eyes fluttered shut. 

"Oh, that _is_ nice," he said softly. The smell of him seemed to grow stronger, magnified by his obvious pleasure. Draco felt drunk on it already, his continued exposure slowly chipping away at any thoughts that weren't centred on James. He began undoing the buttons of his shirt as he prowled closer. James's gaze was locked on his hands, eagerly trailing Draco's fingertips as they revealed Draco's chest inch by inch. It was a heady feeling, being the object of such hungry focus, and the beast inside Draco's breast purred in satisfaction, glad that his body so obviously pleased his mate. 

"Are you just going to stare, or do you plan on joining me?"

James blinked up at him in confusion, and Draco gestured to his own bare chest. James pretty eyes widened as he caught Draco's meaning, and he didn't waste a second before he was tearing off his clothes. He stripped in record time, sitting naked and beautiful in the middle of Draco's bed before Draco had even managed to fully drop his trousers. Without his pants and jeans covering him, James scent was a hundred times more potent, and Draco had to grip one of the bedposts against the tidal wave of want that crashed over him like a tsunami. When his vision cleared, it was to see James with his feet planted on the bed, one hand wrapped around his cock while the other slipped down to slide over his slick arsehole.

Draco growled and tore off his pants before crawling onto the bed. He leaned down over James, kissing him deeply as he batted away the fingers toying at his hole, replacing them with his own. He'd been with a couple of Omegas before in the past, so he was familiar enough with the slick of their arousal, but it seemed different when an Omega was in heat. James was wetter than anybody he'd ever been with, and his arse was hot and swollen where Draco prodded at him. The scent was unbelievable, and all Draco wanted to do was get closer, get as close as physically possible. He pumped his fingers inside James's arse a few more times, before the need to taste him all over grew too great to ignore.

James whined when Draco broke their kiss, but when Draco instructed him to turn over, he did so eagerly. He pressed his arse up as if on instinct, presenting for Draco and begging to be fucked. Draco groaned.

"Fuck, James," he rumbled against James's spine as he began to kiss his way down. He reached the cleft of James's arse, nosing at where where he was soaked and sweet. "You smell so damn good. Bet you taste even better." 

Draco licked along James's crease and circled James's slick rim, the salty, musky flavour bursting along Draco's tongue. The taste of him was indescribable, addictive, and Draco slid his tongue deep inside, chasing the tang of it and relishing in the thready moans coaxed from James's throat. His cock throbbed where it was pressed tight against the mattress, and he ground down against the soft bedding, his instincts urging him to take, to _fuck_. James's arse relaxed around his tongue, inviting Draco in as deep as he could go. 

"Please, Draco," James moaned, his fists pulling at the bedsheets. "Please fuck me. Want your cock. Want your _knot_."

Fuck, Draco wanted that too, wanted it desperately. He'd never popped a knot before, had no idea what it would feel like, but intuition told him it would be brilliant. Reluctantly, he pushed away from James's arse, shuffling up onto his knees as he pulled on his cock. 

James looked over his shoulder at him, his eyes glassy and lips a bite-swollen red. His gaze lingered on Draco's cock, and he licked his lips. "Are you going to give it to me now?" James asked, the neediness in his voice undeniable. 

"Yeah, James," Draco replied roughly. "I'm going to give it to you."

He rubbed his cock along James's crease, covering his shaft in James's slick. Every time the head of his prick rubbed against James's rim, the both of them would shudder, and Draco didn't think he could wait any longer. He pressed against the swollen entrance, before a moment of clarity pierced the fog of lust and he swore, pulling away and reaching for his wand.

"What's wrong?" James asked, panic lacing the edges of his words. "You're not changing your mind, are you?"

"No, it's not that. I just realised your Suppressant Potion contains a contraceptive, but you obviously weren't able to take it this month." He cast a quick spell and tossed his wand back onto the mattress. "I figured a charm was warranted, just to be safe."

James's eyes widened, and he nodded vigorously. "Oh fuck, I wasn't even thinking about that."

Draco flashed him a wry smile. "I think we're both a little preoccupied. The spell will work well enough for this round. I'll get one of my house-elves to grab a proper potion for you later on, so there's no risk of us losing our heads and forgetting the spell for the rest of your heat."

"Yeah, that sounds good...Does this mean you're going to fuck me now?" James arched his back and panted. "Because I really, really need you to."

Draco grinned as desire began to overtake him. "Yeah, sweetheart, it means I'm going to fuck you now."

Once more, Draco pressed forward, only this time there wasn't any reason to stop. With barely a whisper of resistance, Draco's cock eased inside the tight grip of James's arse, moving steadily in until he was buried as deep as he could get. The feel of James around him was amazing, spectacular, and Draco dug his fingers into the firm skin of James's waist as he held himself inside, reveling in the feeling of completeness. The air around them seemed thick and heavy, fairly shimmering with the potent pheromones the both of them were giving off. Draco breathed in deeply, letting James fill him up and surround him, letting James burrow into his body, seep into his blood, until every molecule of Draco sang for James, urging him to take and claim. 

James writhed beneath him as Draco began to thrust, his back bowing to present himself more fully, to take Draco more deeply. The sounds he made were eagerly obscene, pornographic moans and whines, breathly exhalations for _harder_ and _more_. Draco did his best to oblige him, slaking his bountiful lust in James's open, eager body. He rutted into him until he felt that familiar tightness in his groin, the tingling sensation slowly spreading through his chest and arms and thighs as his orgasm approached.

Something about it felt different though, a strange heaviness dragging along his cock, sparking a sharp pleasure. _His knot_. Draco looked down in fascination, watching as he slid in and out of James's arse, each time the resistance growing as the base of his cock slowly expanded. The bulb was almost too large to press back inside, and Draco could feel the liquid pleasure bubbling in his gut, waiting to be released. On Draco's next thrust, he kept himself buried, grinding against the lovely curve of James's arse as his knot fully swelled, locking the two of them together. They both cried out, and Draco came, spilling his seed deep inside James's arse. Draco wasn't sure what triggered James—the knot or Draco coming—but James followed soon after, sobbing into Draco's pillows as he spurted over the bed. 

Draco's orgasm seemed to last half an eternity, aftershocks rocking through Draco's body in an unending cascade of bliss. James's arse was a glorious vice around his swollen shaft, and the continuous pressure only served to heighten the pleasure. It was the most intense orgasm Draco had ever experienced in his forty plus years of life, and suddenly he understood what all the fuss was about, why Alphas lost their heads around Omegas. _Salazar_ , he wasn't sure if he'd be able to think of anything other than James ever again.

"Are you all right?" Draco asked when he managed to find his voice. 

James nodded weakly, his head still pressed against the pillows. "I'm brilliant," he replied, his words soft and round, as if he were drunk. "I think I get the appeal of heats now."

Draco chuckled. "I was thinking something similar." He reached for his wand, the motion pulling at where he and James were still connected, sparks of pleasure and pain licking up his spine. "Though there are some drawbacks," Draco said through panting breaths. Grabbing hold of his wand, he cast a quick Cleaning Charm on the sheets.

James opened an eye and looked back at him, his mouth pulling up into a sly smile. "I don't know, I kind of like it." He clenched his arse down around Draco's cock and the both of them gasped at the pleasant sensation. Draco attempted to give him a chastising look, though it was hard to maintain when his cock felt so damn good.

"Well, not all of us are twenty years old. This mattress may be soft, but this position isn't going to be comfortable for much longer."

James's lips twitched into an amused grin. "Come down here then. You can curl up behind me. It'll be easier on your old man joints."

"Brat," Draco said as he swatted James's arse, filing away the little moan James didn't quite manage to suppress for later. "Move with me. Slowly."

James rolled his eyes, but did as instructed, sliding his body as Draco carefully lowered himself to the mattress. Even so, the movements still managed to jostle where they were connected, Draco's cock pulling and pressing against James's arse in a way that managed to rev Draco up all over again. He ended up tucked against James's back, his nose buried in James's neck. James still smelled so damned good, the heavy scent of sex and heat radiating out of him like the most enticing kind of beacon. Something possessive welled up inside Draco, and he wrapped his arm around James's waist, pulling him closer as his hips circled against James's bum, grinding his knot even deeper into James's arse.

"Ungh," James groaned, pushing back against Draco and tilting his neck, offering more of his delicious scent. "Don't stop," he whispered, low and throaty. "Don't ever fucking stop."

"Don't worry, James. Your heat isn't over yet. We've still got three more days of this."

James shook his head, his body going still. Draco halted his own motions, petting his hand soothingly across James's stomach. 

 

"James?"

"I—" James voice was soft, a thread of nervousness trembling in his tone. "I don't want just this heat, Draco. I like you."

 _Oh_. James had implied as much at the potion's shop, but Draco hadn't been paying attention to much beyond fighting the overwhelming urge to take James right then, right there. All the reasons he'd hesitated before still applied now, and as much as he liked James, and as brilliant as the sex was, Draco wasn't sure it would be enough to overcome their differences. Still, he couldn't deny that there was a part of him that wanted James, a part of him that thought maybe, despite it all, James was somebody he could have some kind of future with. 

"I like you too, James."

"But?" James asked, heavy with resignation.

" _But_ , I don't think we should be making decisions like this in the middle of a heat, especially the middle of the first heat either of us have ever experienced with another person. I'm not saying no, but I think we have a lot to talk about, and I don't think this is the time."

"But you're open to it? To talking about it at least?" The hope in James's voice was humbling. James was so lovely, young and vibrant, full of life and with a beautifully bright future. That somebody like James could want somebody like Draco made Draco's heart feel tight. He pressed a kiss to the nape of James's neck, relishing his shudder.

"Yes, I'm open to it. As soon as your heat abates, I'll need to brew you a fresh batch of Suppressant Potion. You'll of course need to be present for the final hour to bind it to you. We can talk things over then."

James nodded. "Okay." Draco couldn't see James's face, but he could hear the smile in his voice, and he found himself pressing a grin into James's hair in return. "In the meantime…" James continued, trailing off as his arse clenched down around Draco's cock.

"In the meantime," Draco replied, "I plan on doing a very, _very_ thorough job of seeing you through your heat...unless you have any other suggestions?"

James's laugh turned into a groan as Draco begun to circle his hips with single-minded intent.

"No," he gasped. "Your plan sounds perfect."

**Author's Note:**

> [Kudos ♥] and [Comments] are fabulous! I'd love to hear what you think!
> 
> Come find me on [tumblr](http://gracerene09.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
